Lost (A Destine secuel)
by Renessme1
Summary: Faith was raised into believing vampire's killed her parents. But when the truth is far worse, would she choose her parents? Or the guy that raised her on a vengeance quest.
1. Chapter 1

"Faith!" I rolled my eyes and ran to Marcus voice.

"Yes?" I smirk, putting my hands in my hip. He looked me up and down, staying on my boobs. I glared. "See something you like?"

"Yes, but you wont be a women, until next year. Then you'll be a real women." He lick his lips. "Ready for practice."

"What?" I giggle. "On need of an Ass whooping?" He chuckle, taking his shirt off. I stared at his chest for a second… I had to admit that for an old man, he look good.

"See something you like?" I smirk, and took off my jacket giving him a better view, since I was wearing a white tank top.

"Ready?"

"OH. Yes."

**30 Minutes Later**

I was on top of Marcus, pinning him to the floor. "30 Minutes un nouveau record vieil homme." I smirk. (a new record old man)

"Just like your mother." I stiffened. My mother was a touchy subject to me.

"If she was such a good slayer, why did she got killed?" He sigh exasperated.

"She got ambushed… I shouldn't have left her alone. But it was only to get groceries… she promised me she would be fine." There was sadness in his voice then he would smiled and smirk. He grabbed me by the waist and flip me over so he was on top of me and looked down at me with lust.

"Your more beautiful than your mother… which I didn't think it was possible…" He said sadly.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes…. But She choose your father." He glared. "I accepted it, and move on."

"Yet.. You want to get in my pants." I smirk. "Is that a wish, you want to fulfill since you didn't do it with her."

He smirk, lowering himself until he reach my ear. "I did FUCK her." He chuckle, making me shiver. "It wasn't as good as it will be with you." He rubbed my belly creating Goosebumps.

"I'm not 18 yet." I whispered.

"Shame." He said only, then stood up, pulling me with him. "Want Ice cream little girl?"

"If I'm a little girl? What does that makes you?" He bit his lip.

"A pervert. But we both know I'm ok with that." I smirk, and walked to my bedroom. If I could call it that. The whole thing was my bedroom. It was that small. Marcus never slept in. He hunted all night… Lucky. I changed in front of him, since I dint had any other choice. Then we walked to a depressing looking place that sold ice cream. "I'll be right back. Oder anything I got over time this week." I smiled. Poor Marcus. Always trying to give me luxuries… I started eating my disgusting ice cream. When a women caught my eyes. She was dressed in fine clothes, but her eyes were lost. I left my ice cream. And walked outside, something was pulling me towards her. She was looking around as if looking for someone.

"Do you need help?"

She looked towards me. I frowned. Her eyes looked sad. So. So. Sad. I wanted to caress her cheek. "No."

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes."

"Do you need help?" She frown.

"No. He'll find me."

"then Why are you still looking?"

"I lost my thing." I smiled, feeling warm for this woman.

"Can I help you find it?" She frown.

"Have you seen her?" She ask hopeful.

"Your thing is a her?" She nodded sadly.

"What's her name?" She frowned, and her eyes looked sad again. The light started leaving her eyes, as if she decided to hide from the pain. I gulp. Just as the light started leaving her eyes, they transform into pure anger, and hate. I gasp, taking a step back from the sudden aggressively. That's when I saw her fangs.

Vampires don't get sad… But for the life of me… I couldn't glared at her. I fell drawn to her.

"Did I offended you." She hissed, and that's when I notice she wasn't looking at me, but behind me. I turned to find Marcus who was staring at the beautiful stranger with horror. Then his face composed as anger replaced it.

"Faith." I turned to Marcus, then to the strangers. Who's angered faltered as she heard my name.

"My. Faith?" She whispered.

"This is your mother's killer… KILL her." I turn facing the killer.

**Writer's note. So 17 year have passed and Faith is a teenager. Hope you guys like the new twist. AS the chapters continue, i will show part of their past. Thanks for the review. Hope you guys don't mind 18 year window :)**


	2. The Past

Some keep screaming and shaking me, forcing me to leave my little bubble. I sigh and blink rapidly dispatching the fog.

"What?" I snapped. Nathan smiled at me, pissing me off. "What do you want!" He smirk. I sat up about to punch him, I knew I couldn't hurt him YET, but he would not fight back.

"Your angry."

"Yes, and?"

"Your showing some emotion, for the first time in weeks." I gritted my teeth. I really wanted to punch him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Talk." He sigh exasperated.

"Do you want to be turned into a vampire?"

"You know I do…" I need the strength.

"But you wont marry me."

"I'm mad at you." I glared at him.

"Could you remind me why?" He sat down next to me, his eyes showed hurt.

"You got under my skin, no matter how hard I tried." He smiled leaning closer to me.

"You got under mine." He whispered.

"Yeah, well you had your Aurora. I had-"

"Your. Job?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. And my own kinds respect. Now they took what most precious to me."

"First of all, they are NOT your kind!" He glared, leaning closer. "You're half vampire weather you like it or not!" I glared at him an leaned closer.

"I didn't know that! Ignorance is a bliss."

"Are you FUCKING kidding me! Since when are you so depress for the THING you didn't want! She was a THING a monster-" I slapped him hard, actually making him fall back to the floor.

"How dare you!" I stood up and bend out so we were face to face. "Throw that on my face! I was Raised a slayer, thinking into hating vampires!"

"NO you weren't! You took that into your self!" I went to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed my leg and pulled making me fall to the floor. He got on top of me. "Faith on the other hand WILL be raised to hate you! Hate me." He said with hurt. "Instead of helping me, Helping JOHN-"

"John?" I snorted. "He probably told you to come and have sex with me. And have another one." He frowned.

"John? NO… He's actually looking for Faith same with Aurora." I stopped struggling.

"What?" I stared.

"Yes, you're the only one acting stupid. While the rest of us actually look for faith." I looked away.

"We wont find her."

"NO with that FUCKING attitude."

"I know my-" I was going to say my kind. But Nathan was right. They weren't. "I know them… and if it was reversed… I would of taken the girl to another country. I know which one I would of chosen. Between Africa or Greece… But Marcus? Where do we start, you guys been looking in the U.S I assure you. He took her out of the state that day." Tears started falling down. "Where do we start? And the pain, the guilt is eating me alive…. I cant Nathan. I cant face it. I heard Karma was a bitch. But I wasn't expecting it to be this cruel." I open my legs and put them around his waist. He gasp, clearly not expecting it. I could feel his erection. "So fuck me now, because I'm going to my bubble." He looked down at me with disappointment.

"I don't want you like this." I pulled him closer towards me with my legs, and rubbed against me. He moaned.

"I bet you do. You're a man." He glared down at me. And I kissed him. He kissed me back roughly. He ripped my clothes off, and he's pants, and slammed into me. I moaned and closed my eyes.

"God I missed you." He whisper as he move inside and out. I hugged him tight, and moved with him. Once we both found our released. I put on PJs and went back to bed.

"Go look for my daughter." He sigh, and put on a robe, and walked out. I went back to my sweet darkness.


	3. Nathan And Zoe's suffering

Turning Zoey into a vampire was a huge pain in the ass, she went on killing spree. Her victims? Slayers. I shook my head at the irony. It's been a year since Faith… I gulp down the pain. And she only came out of her comatose to be turned, and for a whole month to kill fucking slayers, it was stupid that she would choose them as source of food. Then after the month she went back to comatose… even as a fucking vampire… I haven't have sex with her since that time after the few weeks since Faith disappearance… I been so tempted to just fuck her in her comatose state… But that would make me like Marcus… thinking of that FUCKING ASSHOLE made me want to kill his whole family, but of course he had none. There was a knock in the door. Aurora step inside. She looked stunning. There was a time, where my dick would stand up in seconds, now I just admire her beauty and always found some defect. Zoey was the only perfect one for me. She gave me a sad smiled.

"Is Zoey ready?"

"Yes." She frown. "She didn't got out of that state even when we put her in the shower, and we made sure it was cold." She shrug as if apologizing. "But she's ready… We found a vampire priest, but he wont marry you, with her eyes blank. She'll have to answer." I nodded. I went to Zoey's and I room and picked her up, and put her on the car. Once at the chapel I smirk, and got her out. She just stood there by the door. I leaned down to her ear and whisper.

"We are getting marry." She blinked and looked around confused.

"What! No!" WE all burst out laughing. A cold water would not wake this girl out, but marriage to a vampire she love. I smirk putting her over my shoulder. She started kicking and screaming insults at me. I put her down at the front of the priest. He stared.

"She's been force to marry?"

"Technically Yes, but she does love me."

"Whatever."

"Seriously?" I put my hands on my hip. He shrugged, I get paid more for unwilling victims. "Why the FUCK do I have to be awake then?"

"You need to be able to sigh the marriage certificate."

"I'm being D.R.A.G. A.G.A.I.N.S. M. Y. W.I.L.L." He shrugged again, and proceeded with the ceremony. If I wasn't so pissed off, I would have said it was really beautiful. When he ask if I would take Nathan as my husband, I was about to say no, when the priest looked into my eyes, and I answer honestly. "Yes." He frown.

"What do we know, you were actually telling the truth." Nathan smirk.

"Told you." He spank my ass, really hard. If I was human, it would have threw me to the front, but it just felt sexual.

I blink from the hypnosis. "What would have happened, if I didn't wanted to marry Nathan?" He shrugged, you would have seen. The person you did love and say yes, and I would have make you sigh fast." He smirk. I glared at him, and sigh. The turned and left. They all started laughing.

"Like I said. My wife is just stubborn." I stopped and stiffened as a shiver of pleasure surge in my body. "Wife…" But is not complete…. I felt down on my knees and started crying.

Nathan was on my side in an instant. "Zoey… I know you hate me now, but you'll like being my wife… I know you love me deep-" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of my love for him. I looked up at him.

"Is not that…" I looked up to meet his eyes. "This is not complete. I keep thinking about Faith. What is that Asshole doing to her… The thing." HE hugged me.

"We Will find her. IF is the last thing I do." I hid my face on his chest.

"Yes. I know we will. AFTER he fuck her… or Rape her… then make her kill us.. Well me. You might fight back." He hugged me tighter.

"We'll find her before…" I shook my head knowing better, the pain and guilt swallowing me in an abysm I couldn't take… it was too much. I started looking for the darkness. "DON'T…" I blink, and stared at his eyes. "Don't leave me." He pleaded. "Please."

"I. Cant." I heard my chest, where my heart was located. As if by doing it, it would stay put instead of trying to get out of my chest.

"Just for tonight… Is been a year." I sigh. And nodded. We took our separated way from the rest of his family. He took me to an expensive hotel, and pick me up in his arms. I giggle and put my arms around him. HE threw me in the bed. I giggle. HE took off his clothes and just stood there. I just stared at him admiring the perfection. "See something you like."

"No. You gain weight." He burst out laughing.

He just stood there watching me. I stood up and walked slowly towards him. "What?"

"I never talked to Aurora… and the time we did. She just complain about how rough John fuck her, but when I tried to be gentle she wanted it rough… we just fuck from time to time." I frown.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I kept saying she was the love of my life." He closed the gap between us, and put a hand on my cheek. I put a hand on top of his. "When I sigh to be your man." He smirk, and made me smile. "I was disgusted by the idea especially since I though I was in love with Aurora… But You Zoey Lehane." He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. "I love you." I smiled. "Even comatose. I love you." He started kissing me all over the face.

"I love you too filthy vampire." He chuckle. He put a disgusted face as he ripped my clothes off. "Do I disgust you?" HE smirk. And we lost in each other's body. I actually forgot my pain…


	4. Writer's Note

**Was so happy with the reviews i worked on the story faster so i could post two chapters. Hope you guys liked it :)**


	5. Mom and daugther

"Faith…" But she came at me. Nathan grabbed Marcus by the neck with one hands, and with the other one cover his mouth. He bit into Marcus neck then took him away. Faith didn't notice. She looked at me with Hate. Breaking my heart. I grabbed both her arms and put them up. "Listen to me… Marcus's been lying to you." She cuff.

"And I'm suppose to believe you?"

"I could have kill you if I wanted to." She laughed, and fought my grasp. It was amazing how I didn't feel anything, as if I was restraining a toddler.

"You can try."

"Of I would and succeed, but I want to speak with you…"

"NO." I smiled, she was exactly like me.

"Why are you laughing blood sucker?" I pushed her back softly and she stumble falling to the floor. I looked down at her with a smirk. I wanted to hug her. I was so proud.

"Don't worry about that."

She glared at me and stood up slowly. "If don't want to make me dinner what do you want?"

"I told you. I want to speak with you."

"NO." She said thru gritted teeth.

"I believe Marcus told you not to speak to my kind and just kill us." She glared. I looked around purposely. "Where is dear old Marcus?" She looked around, then she turned back to me elevating the stake. I smirk.

"Where is he?"

"He's going to be very dead if you don't come with me."

"How do I know he's not dead already?" _Because I know you…_ I picked up my cellphone and dialed and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" He sounded worried. I hid a smiled.

"Nathan love?"

"Yes?"

"Where is our friend Marcus?" Then I heard him relaxed.

"He's here with me… we decided to do some male bonding over beers." I smirk. So he was in pain. _GOOD. _

"Um, could you tell Marcus to say hi to Faith?"

"Of course Love." We heard movement then Marcus grunted.

"Faith…" He said weakly.

She ran closed to me as if she could grab Marcus over the phone. That made me hate him even more. How dare him steal my daughter's love after he raped me… "Yes. Marcus I'm here!"

"Kill her." Then the line went dead.

"Marcus! Marcus!" She tried to attacked me. I kicked her hard on the stomach. She flew back hard and hit a tree.

"Now will you listen? Or will I have the pleasure of killing him. And believe me. He will suffer for weeks before dying. And you wont ever find us." She glared.

"I'll listen."

I took her to a hotel. Then sat on the bed. She paced from side to side like a caged animal. "So." I took a deep breath, suddenly I was nervous. "Look. Marcus been lying to you." She cuff. "I'm your mom." She stopped and burst out laughing.

"You look like a vampire."

"I decided to become one…"

"Why?"

"Because." I looked away.

"Why?!"

"Because I didn't wanted to be weak ever again…" I gulp down the lump. She stared at me and sat down on the bed next to me!

"Why?"

"Do you actually believe me?" I frowned. She glared at me and nodded.

"Why?" I whispered.

"How is it so easy?"

She bit her lips nervously. "Because I sneaked into Marcus expensive house once." I frowned.

"What?"

"Yes. He kept me in this hell hole my whole life… saying he went hunting every night… before you guys found me. I followed him and waited until he was out and went to his house. I found photos of you…Well when you were human.. He could had let me live with him… but for some reason he kept me in a hell hole. And kept making comments about me…"

"Why the fuck did you stay with him!"

"He's the only family I have.."

"He used you. He kept you in a fucking hole!"

"And you abandoned me, to live your life free! How is he worse? At least he kept me alive."

"I didn't abandoned you… He ripped you our from my hands, then RAPE me as a goodbye." She stared.

"Why didn't you kill him."

"I'm going to… I just didn't wanted to lose you again…"

"You kept him alive, because you didn't wanted my hate?" I nodded. She started crying, I stared at her nervously playing with my hands. Then she came at me and hugged me. "Mom."

I gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't take Faith's to where Nathan's was keeping Marcus I took her to an empty cottage I once bought to keep Faith growing like a normal kid. I wiped some tears down and open the door. She entered and looked around looking for vampires. I smiled. She was so much like me when I had her age. She turned and glared at me taking me aback.

"Where's Marcus?" I glared.

"You still want him alive?" She nodded.

"He's the only family I knew for 17 years." I nodded and walked to the kitchen and started making hot chocolate. She followed me and watched around.

"Can I ask you a few questions before I take you to him?"

"Sure." I was a little confuse, weren't we hugging a couple of minutes ago? I couldn't talk to her before asking her."

"Why the change of heart?" She sat on the table and watched me.

"I.. I hadn't had a changed of heart…" I frowned. "I… I don't know… I been raised to hate vampires I always believed that they kill you… And when I found out-"

"You believe I'm your mother?"

"Yes I do. I cant explain it… but I just know." I smiled.

"Ok, I would like to talk to you about why I haven't-"

"I can guess. I'm starting to understand why the constant training, and the moving and making sure I hated vampires. There was love or obsession, whenever he spoke of you, mix with a hint of hate." I smiled. "He raised me as a brother." I sigh relive. "But when I turned 15, he changed. He said he found me as a baby and raised me, but his feelings for me where changing into love…"

"Did he say he wanted to marry you?" I put my hand into fist and serve hot chocolate on a cup, and put a couple of marshmallow.

"No. He said he wanted to have sex with me, and to be the first man, to turned me into a women." I glared and sat next to her, giving her the cup. She took it and blew on it.

"What did you feel about that?" She blushed deep red. Making me want to call Nathan so he can start the tortured.

"To be honest. I wanted him since I was 12. I never went to school, all I knew was because he teacher me. I though he was the only man on earth." She giggle. I didn't laugh with her. "I made move on him… but for whatever reason, he wanted me at 18."

"He told me he met you when you were 18 and desperately asking for help."

"Help?" I frowned.

"Yes. He said a vampire was hunting you down and drinking blood nightly, so they send him to help you disconnect from the vampire… But he fell. The vampire found out and killed you." I glared.

"He never told you he wanted me?" She shook her head no. "And you never suspected he wanted you, because he couldn't have me?"

"I suspected as much… but I though being with him brought me closer to you…" I stared at her, and found out, she was in love with Marcus… This was going to be harder than I though.

"You love him?" She nodded.

"I was making my calendar to when I was 18… Which will be in two months." She blushed. "So don't kill Marcus…" I glared at her. "Just. Let him. Go."

"NO." I growled.


End file.
